Lupin ay sorry Ryoma pala
by Shurah
Summary: Ryoma sa opinion ni Horio RXR need I say more?


**Disclaimer:**Prince of Tennis is not mine as well as the song… need I say more?

* * *

**Lupin ay sorry Ryoma pala**

Isang umaga sa Seishun Gakuen sa klase ng mga 1st year kung saan naroon ang tennis prince na si Ryoma Echizen at symepre anon pa ba ang ginagawa nila doon kundi ang makinig sa teacher nila, ang subject?...

Drum roll please

Music! Yes as in Musika, kantahan etc.

Hindi naman sa sintunado si Ryoma in fact isa rin yan sa mga specialties nya aside from tennis.

"Ok class, bilang project nyo gusto kong gumawa kayo ng kanta pero ang laman ng lyrics ay tungkol sa taong kilala nyo, maliwanag ba? Bibigyan ko kayo ng isang linggo para tapusin ang kanta" tanong ng kanila guro.

"Opo" sagot ng mga estudyante.

At yon na nga natapos na ang klase at nagsiuwin na rin sila maliban sa mga taga tennis club.

"Oi! Horio may idea ka na ba gagawin mong kanta at tungkol kanino" tanong ni Katchiro

"ala pa nga eh" sagot ni Horio

"sino kaya? Ang hirap naman kasi!" reklamo ni Katsuo.

Patuloy sa pageensayo ang mga taga tennis club ang tatlong itlog naman ay sori ang Ichinen Trio pala ay nanonood sa mga regulars nag biglang mapatingin si Horio kay Ryoma, hindi nyo lubos maisip kung pano naging ganito kagaling si Ryoma bukod sa pro ang tatay nya ay marami pang tanong ang naglalaro sa isip nya, at isa pa kahit na minsan eh may topak sya hindi pa rin bumababa ang popularidad nya lalo na sa mga babae.

_Ping!_

"Aha… alam ko na!" biglang napasigaw si Horio na ikinagulat ng iba pang mga tennis club members at naging dahilan kung bakit…

"Horio 20 laps around the court!" sabi ni Tezuka.

Hala ka Horio ang ingay mo kasi.

Kaya pag-uwi nya sa bahay agad nyang sinimulan ang kanyang assignment sa Music

_**1 week later**_

Tuwang-tuwa ang mokong dahil natapos nya ang kanyang project at nag magumpisa ang klase may lalo syang naging excited.

"Natapos nyo ba ang project nyo?"

"Opo!"

"O sige simulan na natin hmm… Horio mauna kana"

"Sige po ma'am"

At ayan na nga mga kababayan ang version ni Horio ng Lupin.

"Ang titile po nito ay Ryoma"

lahat ng mga classmates nila ay lumingon kay Ryoma na sa kasalukuyang bored na bored na kahit umpisa pa lang ang klase.

"Ang it goes a little something like this" ani ni Horio, at since hanong lang naman ito sa kantang Lupin ni Jano Gibs nagdala na rin sya ng cd ng kanta yung minus- one ha!

Sino ka nga ba at ano ang yong nakaraan  
Tennis player lamang ba o may iba pang dahilan  
Tila buong mundo ay pilit tinutugis ka  
Sa bawat kilos mo may nagmamatyag na mata

Malakas, magaling sadyang mapangahas  
Matinik, mabilis at di umaatras  
Malakas ang dating sa mga babae  
Kahit na Fudomine ay di iiwanang buhay  
Subukang talunin si Ryoma.

May angking kang taglay  
Na sino may di papantay  
Ngunit mag-ingat ka  
Ang Hyotei ay nakabantay  
Wag mong sabihin na walang kinatatakutan  
Sinisiguro kong mayroon ka ring kahinaan  
Hahanapin ko yan

Malakas, magaling sadyang mapangahas  
Matinik, mabilis at di umaatras  
Malakas ang dating sa mga babae  
Kahit na Rikkaidai ay di iiwanang buhay  
Subukang talunin si Ryoma.

Hooooooo hooooo

Subukang talunin si Ryomaaaaaa.

"Yun lang po, thank you" ano ni Horio habang papunta sa kanyang upuan, parang gusto na nyang matunaw sa kinauupuan nya dahil lahat ng classmates nya nakatingin sa kanya including Ryoma with a smirk on his face. Kung kanina excited sya ngayon ewan ko nalang, akala nya lalapain sya ng mga girls coz most of them are Ryoma's fans pero…

WHOOO!!! ANG GALING MO HORIO!

YOU'RE THE MAN!

ASTIG!

"Huh?" yun na lang ang kanyang nasabi

Grabe talentadong bata ka pala Horio, and to think enjoy pa sya habang kumakanta feeling pinoy pop superstar at habang lahat ay nag che-cheer para kay Horio at enjoy naman ang mokong etong si Ryoma naman

"Mada mada dane Horio" and smirks kahit sya nabigla din sa ginawa ng kaibigan nya.

* * *

**Shurah:**ayan tapos na bigla ko lang naisip ito nung nakikinig ako sa song ni Jano Gibs at naisip kong why not?

Sorry kung lame ang pagkaka bago ko na lyrics, pagpasensyahan nyo na po! Read and Review


End file.
